


Reasons To Become A Witch

by kwillpleasedont



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Witches, ahs coven au, everyone has magic wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: The reason I became a witchThe reason I became more spitefulBecause because –it’s all because of you>Reasons To Become A Witch - NS Yoon G,,,or the kpop ahs coven au???





	Reasons To Become A Witch

The blood is thick and warm on Daeyeol's hands and for a moment, he panics. The cloth gag in Siyeon's mouth muffles her scream as her eyes widen. Daeyeol's hands shake as he looks from the blood covered knife up to his younger sister's eyes. They're shut tightly as she grits in pain, groaning into the cloth. She opens them slowly and looks at Daeyeol in the eyes and nods, telling him to continue.

With each deep stab to her abdomen, her screams get louder. They can't afford to get caught so he reaches up and presses his hand over her mouth, trying to help quiet the noise. Their parents aren't home, but their elder brother is. They couldn't find a way to get him out of the house long enough so they had to take their chances like this.

Daeyeol stops after a few more stabs, after her legs stop kicking and her screaming ceases. The dark red of her blood stains her white tank top and Daeyeol is back to panicking. What if he can't bring her back? He's done it with a bird, but his sister isn't a bird, she's a living, breathing 22 year old girl with her whole life in front of her. Daeyeol should've denied, stressed how much of a bad idea it was when she suggested it. Now she's dead on the floor of her bedroom with her blood all over Daeyeol's shaking hands.

"Daeyeol-ah? What was that noise? Is Siyeon in there with you?" There's knocking on the door and the knife clatters to the ground as Daeyeol lets it fall. Sungyeol was on the other side of that door, knocking impatiently as Daeyeol did nothing but stare at Siyeon.

They locked the door, of course they did, but Sungyeol has always been strong. And if not strong, smart. So when Sungyeol realizes he won't be able to kick the door in, he results to picking the lock. Daeyeol can hear it and he knows he should do something, but he's frozen. But he tells himself he has to at least try, he has to bring Siyeon back.

Daeyeol hovers his trembling hands above the wounds on Siyeon's abdomen and concentrates. He blocks out the shouts of their names from Sungyeol's lips, blocks out the pounding on the door in between him trying to pick the lock, blocks out the voices in his head screaming he just killed his baby sister and concentrates. 

Sungyeol throws the door open the second Siyeon takes a huge gulp of air, regaining consciousness. Sungyeol rushes over to them, keeping a little distance as he takes in the scene. Daeyeol starts crying in relief, throwing his arms around Siyeon's shoulders and hugging her tightly. Siyeon allows him a few short moments of relief before seeing Sungyeol and promptly short circuiting. 

"What the hell are you two doing? Is that blood? Siyeon are you okay, what did he do?" Sungyeol asks frantically, pulling Daeyeol off of her and wrapping his arms around Siyeon to protect her.

"Everything is fine," She says, gently resting her hand on his arm to reassure him. "Just go back to your room oppa. Just pretend you didn't see any of this." 

"There's blood all over your room and you want me to pretend I didn't see it? Are you two insane? Tell me what's going on or I'm calling mom and dad." Sungyeol frowns.

"You always were a snitch." Siyeon sneers, suddenly fed up with Sungyeol's resistance. Siyeon can feel the power buzzing around inside of her. She grips Sungyeol's arm more tightly and repeats herself more sternly. "Go back to your room and pretend you didn't see this."

Daeyeol watches the exchange in shock. Siyeon's eyes glow a bright blue as Sungyeol's glaze over. Sungyeol lets go of Siyeon and marches right out of Siyeon's room like he hadn't seen anything; like Siyeon had just told him to do. When Siyeon's eyes are no longer red and Sungyeol is long gone, Daeyeol is still frozen in confusion.

"You- your- how did you do that?" Daeyeol asks.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest, but it was cool right?" She laughs. She glances around the room before reaching over and picking up the knife. "My turn."

Daeyeol nearly faints, everything rushing back to his head now that the immediate danger of Sungyeol is gone. He's scared, of course he is, but he can't exactly tell Siyeon no now can he? He literally just murdered Siyeon and he has to let her do the same now.

He lays down on the floor, away from Siyeon's pool of blood. He tries not to look at it, yes he brought Siyeon back, but the feeling of fear he had when he thought he wouldn't be able to will last forever.

"Shouldn't we talk more about what you did to hyung? That seems noteworthy, don't you think?" Daeyeol asks, squeezing his eyes shut so he won't have to look at Siyeon when she stabs him.

"We can talk about it when I bring you back."

"You mean if. If you bring me back." Siyeon frowns and shoves the cloth in Daeyeol's mouth to shut him up.

"Rude. And after I put my total faith in you." She huffs in mock hurt. Daeyeol shakes his head, some of the nerves dissipating as he waits for Siyeon to get it over with.

The nerves kick back in full force when she stabs him for the first time. There's an unspeakable pain, the wound feels like it's on fire as Siyeon pulls the knife out. His eyes open wide, his breathing picking up. He tries to stay still like Siyeon had, give her as fair a shot as she gave him, but he's panicking. Siyeon did always make fun of him for being jumpy, but this doesn't really compare.

Siyeon continues stabbing, moving quicker with each wound she creates, trying to get it over with so Daeyeol won't suffer as much. Siyeon takes a deep breath as Daeyeol takes his final breath. Everything seems to stop as Daeyeol exhales, his hands falling away, losing their fight. Siyeon even holds her breath, dropping the knife as she stares at him.

She won't let herself panic. Daeyeol is the skittish one out of the Lee kids and Siyeon doesn't want to steal his crown. She takes a deep breath in after holding it for so long and gently places her hands on Daeyeol's abdomen. She isn't quite sure what she's supposed to do or what to think about. Daeyeol just said it came to him. He had the dead bird in his hands, frowning down at it in pity, and then the next second it was chirping and fluttering its wings as it took off, flying away.

Siyeon spends ten minutes trying to bring Daeyeol back, but he won't wake up. And this is the part where Siyeon not only steals Daeyeol's metaphorical crown, she has now also kicked him off the throne and out of the palace. She doesn't even realize she's crying until the tears land on Daeyeol's blood soaked shirt. She can't let Daeyeol die, he has to come back. She was so confident they could do this. What if Daeyeol was really the only one out of the two of them that could bring things back?

She banishes those thoughts from her head as she wipes her tears, crying never solved her problems before so she has to pull herself together and try again. She sighs, expelling all the negative thoughts of Daeyeol not waking up, and concentrates.

She's been to the dark place Daeyeol's in right now. The never ending darkness made her feel like she was there for ages, clinging to nothing but the freezing cold nothing surrounding her. And quite honestly, Siyeon could take that, she can handle that, but Daeyeol can't.

Surprisingly for being the middle child, he was the baby of the family. Their parents spoil him like he's the youngest and everyone in the family loves him. Siyeon would be jealous if she could find it in herself to care, but there are more important things to worry about other than if you're your parents' favorite kid. Siyeon was the youngest, but she was the toughest, the most rough around the edges. If Siyeon were the one to never return, she would be able to handle that, but Daeyeol...Siyeon doesn't want to think about that.

After a few more minutes of an empty mind and silent tears, Daeyeol gasps out a huge breath and shoots up in to a sitting position. He reaches down to his shirt, feeling the blood soaked, torn fabric. He lifts it up to peak under at the skin and discovers that all the wounds that most likely would need stitches in any other situation are fully healed leaving only just barely there pink marks in their wake.

"Holy shit, I thought you were gone." Siyeon sighs in relief, hugging him. Daeyeol hugs her back just as tightly.

"We're never doing that again, that was scary as hell." Daeyeol sighs. Siyeon would laugh, but seeing as she just nearly killed Daeyeol, she can't. They let go of each other after a few minutes, Daeyeol resting a hand on his abdomen like he can't get the phantom feeling of the knife in his body out of his mind.

"So, about what you did to Sungyeol hyung..."


End file.
